You Can Live
by bluebunny28
Summary: Sequel to 'You Can Cry'. Snape, due to his shiny status of war hero, was able to take guardianship of Harry, under the promise of keeping quiet about his...difficult past with the muggles. How will his new guardian deal with it, when everything floods to the surface? (Warning for abuse, both graphic and non, and mentions of self-harm. May trigger some.)
1. Chapter 1

You Can Live: Chapter 1

**Before we get started...I don't own any of this, except for the plot. I would be able to afford school if that were the case. **

**Warnings: This story is a sequel/follow up of my last Harry Potter fic 'You Can Cry'. So, the first warning would be to read the first one. This will not make sense if you did not read the preceding work of fiction. So please, do us a favor and read chronologically.**  
**Next, this fic does contain abuse, physical and sexual and verbal, graphic and non. I will not go into details on the sexual abuse acts themselves, do not expect to find anything like that in my work. I will however go into other details and make strong mention of it. I would not suggest this fic if you are under sixteen, because the subject matter is a serious one and I do not wish to corrupt your minds that early. **  
**As I always say, do not let anyone, including yourself, be a victim of abuse.**

**Anyway, please read this. Please review it. Thank you all who supported me on the last HP fic, and I apologize for character OOCness and some seemingly bipolarness from Snape and or Harry. I will try to make this one more consistent. However, I just want to point out that since the war is over, I feel that Snape is permitted to be a bit different, since he is not on constant guard. I would never take away his lovely snarkiness and sarcasm, but he does not appear as harsh or cold in this story. Thank you. :)**

**P.S. This fic isn't all horrible and dark as the warnings may have suggested! There will be happy sunshine and rainbows! :)**

**Graduation**

"If you two don't stop snogging, we are never going to make it to graduation." Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione and Ron, who were (once again), trying to swallow each other's faces. When they finally pulled back, they gave Harry sheepish smiles.

"Sorry, Mate. Just really excited about today, you know?" Harry rolled his eyes again, but couldn't help the smile that gave him away.

"C'mon you lot! You're already late. McGonagall and Snape will skin you alive, if you don't move your arses." The trio did move then.

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy. You are a terrible liar for a Slytherin. McGonagall likes us too much." This time it was Draco rolling his eyes. He led the pack down the hallway at a very brisk pace, until they met up with the rest of the eighth and some seventh years congregating and already lining up in front of the large double doors of the Great Hall.

"She won't if you mess with her perfect scheduling. Trust me. I know." They all chuckled at that, then waved goodbye to Draco as he went off to get ready with his fellow Slytherin's. To say that the year had flipped everything upside down was an understatement. Not long after Harry's 'meltdown', as he referred to it, in Snape's quarters, things had looked considerably brighter.

Snape had become a sort of, safe haven for Harry after that night. Whenever he was having nightmares, he would go and sit with Severus until he calmed down. It was on more than one occasion that he found that he had fallen asleep on the man's couch. He was also able to completely give up the knife, though it was obvious that Snape kept the sharp object hidden away when Harry was due to drop in. Severus was able to brew a potion to make his scars fade, so he didn't feel tempted whenever he saw his wrists. Even that wretched 'I mustn't tell lies.' was gone for good (Snape had been particularly livid the night that scar was discovered). With new found confidence and someone he could count on, he finally was starting to feel...normal.

It didn't take long for him to become familiar with Slytherin territory, and not long after the 'meltdown' he ran into Draco. They hadn't spoken at all since the war, but they surprised each other with how civil they could each be. A friendship soon followed. It was a bit harder to convince Ron to accept him than it was Hermione, but they worked it out. Thank goodness. Otherwise Harry was certain the school would not have been left standing.

It was amazing, Harry would often find himself thinking, how the war had seemed to knock down the house barriers and allow the students to live and learn together with nothing more than some friendly competition to come between the purple, yellow, green and red. It was more obvious in the first years who were often found in mixed house groups outside of class, than it was in the 'eighth year' students who had grown up in a severely divided school.

None of this compared, however, to when Harry found out that Snape was making plans to become his legal guardian. He had walked in to his quarters for their usual shared Friday dinners. Since he knew the password at this point, he just waltzed right in, however, Snape wasn't there to greet him as he normally was. Then, Harry heard him talking to someone else in his private floo.

_"Yes, I am perfectly capable of taking care of an eighteen year old boy. Our relationship has grown considerably, oh don't give me that look, you know what I mean. His trust in me has grown, and I refuse to let him go back to live with the Dursleys no matter what you say. The boy will be safe and cared for with me. Make it happen."_ Severus hadn't heard Harry come in, but when he saw him frozen in the doorway, he was nervous. Afraid that he had overstepped some boundary, or made a very wrong assumption. The way Harry ran forward and hugged him fiercely quickly dispelled any misgivings he had. Severus's contact in the Ministry said he would work quickly on it, but things like this still take time, especially in regards to the Saviour of the Wizarding World. The man had floo-called just last week to say they would have an answer soon.

Five to six days. That is what they said. Harry could do the math. Graduation day was the sixth day. He would find out today where he would spend his summer, and arguably, what his life would be like for the next multiple years.

All of these thoughts were running through the Gryffindor's head, and he buzzed with nervous energy as he finally found his place in line. He had one more chance to glance at his two best friends, who were looking about ready to start snogging again, before the grand doors opened.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? The angst will come later. I hope to have it gradually build up over time. I want to hear from you! :)**

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

You Can Live: Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of your support, and I hope this story lives up to your expectations. :) To answer one of my reviews, I put Draco in my character list on a whim, I'm not entirely sure why, but when I saw your review, it gave me an idea for the direction of the story! Thank you very much!**

**No slash here, only guardian/ward psuedo-parent/child relationship and friendships. :)**

**Before we get started...I don't own any of this, except for the plot. I would be able to afford school if that were the case.**

**Warnings: SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND OTHER IMPORTANT NOTES!**

**Ceremony **

The ceremony felt like it took forever and yet like it went by too fast all at the same time. The Headmistress had called each of them up by name, much like their first day at the school back when they were eleven, and given them Ministry of Magic and Wizarding Education diplomas. Hermione was the Grand Witch, the wizard equivalent of valedictorian, followed closely by Draco and then _Harry_! To say he was shocked was an understatement. His study sessions with Severus must have really payed off.

When his name was announced for him to get his diploma, he looked forward and saw Snape sitting amongst the other teachers. He was clapping for him and gave him a small smile that held so much more than it was showing. Harry felt like he was flying, and he had to covertly wipe tears of happiness out of his eyes. He honestly couldn't remember a time when he had felt so happy.

After that, it all passed in a blur. The ceremony ended, hugs were exchanged, promises of communication and visits were made, more hugs, and then finally Harry found himself alone with Severus in their shared quarters. He walked into the room and promptly slumped into the couch and groaned.

"Ugh! That was amazing, but I'm glad it's over." Harry may have looked relaxed, limp in fact, but in truth he was a nervous bundle of energy. They were still waiting on an answer. A soft chuckle came towards him, and he smiled up at Severus.

The man quirked his lips up at little at the boy he now thought of as his own son. He truly was proud of him, for so much. But now he had news. Snape put on his serious face, the one that Harry knew to pay attention to. The boy sat up and gave the potions master his full attention.

"Harry, I thought I should wait until after your graduation to give you the news." Here he paused. (Harry would forever say it was for dramatic effect, and Snape would always deny it.) Harry's eyes were very expressive, and it was actually quite hard for the boy to hide what he was feeling. Snape could read all of the hope, fear, and anxiety that swirled in those opal green eyes.

He knew he couldn't keep him waiting any longer.

"The Ministry got back to me last night. You will not be going back to Privet Drive. You will be staying with me." Snape expected the boy to be happy, however he had not expected an armful of him. A chorus of Thank You's seemed to never stop flowing from the boy's mouth. Snape wrapped his arms around his new ward and held him tightly in a way that spoke of how many times he had done the same exact thing before. Eventually the litany trickled off, but the boy did not let go. When he felt his shoulder starting to grow damp, he rubbed a hand soothingly up and down Harry's back.

"Child, why are you crying?" There was a small sniffle, then Harry pulled back, a smile blazing on his face.

"Sorry, Sir. I'm just- really happy." Snape was completely honest when he said he was too.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

They hadn't been able to leave Hogwarts for a few weeks, because Severus was still a professor after all, and just because his ward had graduated and was free from school, did not mean that he could shirk his duties to finish off the year. Although, he was sure all of his students would be just fine with him taking the two weeks off.  
Harry would live at his home during the years until the boy was officially 'of age'. After this first summer, the boy would have to have picked a direction in career, and then would apprentice under a master of his chosen field. When he came of age, he would be promoted to a Master of his field and move on to the work force. The boy had yet to tell him any of his plans, but Snape assumed Harry would be aiming to become an Auror.

But for now school was officially over for everyone, and all that they had to focus on for now was vacating their quarters and going to their new home. Well, for Harry it would be new. Severus had been living in the quiet country home for quite a few years. Right then, the two of them were packing up books and things that were going to be coming with them to their summer (and now permanent) home. Snape's eyes sparkled in amusement as Harry used magic as often as he could to get things to and from and shrunken and moved and- FLOATING.

"Harry James Potter, put that down right this instant. That is very fragile and very precious to me." Harry jumped at the stern tone and quickly ended the spell. The medium sized crystal ball that he had been floating over to a box dropped and was now nestled preciously in his hands. He cradled it to his chest and bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from asking 'Why?' His new guardian was as private as he was about certain things, and it was not his place.

"Sorry." Snape sighed at the kicked puppy look Harry had mastered since the boy had grown comfortable enough to show some of his true feelings around him. He walked up to him and took the ball out of his hands.

"I just wanted you to be more careful with this, Harry. It was a gift. From your mother." Harry's head popped up so fast, Severus feared that his glasses would go flying off.

"Really?" Snape gave his version of a smile at the boy's enthusiasm. Harry seemed to have gotten a tad childish when it came to things he cared about, or when he got excited. Snape understood, he didn't have a real childhood at all, and if he had to remind Harry to tone it down every so once in a while he was okay with that. Now though, was not one of those times. The boy was allowed to be excited about hearing about his mother. So Snape just nodded and spoke a few incantations into the crystal sphere.

Moving images began to appear. A boy and a girl laying in a field, pointing out clouds. The same two children holding hands while they explored an area of woods. The next appeared to be a few years later, for they were now young teenagers. The red-haired girl was teasing the young Slytherin and stole his book before running away. Only one more image came up. The two now looked to be about sixteen, and they were laying on the ground looking up at the stars. Lily was smiling at Snape as he pointed out constellations. Then the image faded leaving Harry looking into a clear, empty ball.

"You two looked happy." Harry had a bitter smile on his face, and his voice was quiet and subdued. It held a hint of wistfulness and happiness (for Snape and his mother having such happy times), a touch of jealousy, and a great deal of longing. His new guardian decided not to make note of the small tears starting to make their way to the surface, as Harry quickly wiped at his eyes and put a bigger smile on.

"Well, that was the last thing to pack. So, how are we going to get all of this to your home?" Snape smirked at the child and called out.

"Snippy!" A loud crack sounded just in front of Harry, just barely making the boy flinch. He was mostly used to the violent eruptions of house elves from thin air, but still, you'd think they could find a more subtle way to get around. Snape turned to the small creature, and gave it a small smile.

"Snippy, would you please take all of these boxes to my residence, and put them in the appropriate rooms? Don't worry about putting them away. Harry and I can take care of that." Snippy bowed to both Snape and Harry, before grabbing the nearest box and disappearing once more. She showed up not a second later to grab another box, nothing but a crack left in her wake. Harry was amused at her enthusiasm at the simple task, but he assumed it was just the nature of house elves that were treated well.

"Come, Harry. There is time for lunch, before we must head to the station." Snape had the idea for them to take a train, since Portkeys were out of the question, and the floo from Hogwarts was not connected to his private home. Apparation could wait until Harry got his own license. Besides that way Harry could get a good look at the country side, as the boy informed him he had never traveled beyond to school and back before the Horcrux adventure. He wanted the boy to enjoy the travel, not be flooded by bad memories.

They settled at the table and started to dig in. Snape had noticed that Harry still did not eat much, despite the regular meals he himself had forced the boy to take up. His plate was maybe half full, but the professor was not too worried. Harry had already gained a good amount of weight he desperately needed, and he knew his house elf would get right on the boy's appetite.

"I warn you now. Once Snippy gets a good look at how skinny you are, she will not allow you to leave the dining table without having filled your plate at least twice." Harry groaned good-naturedly.

"What is it with everyone wanting to make me fat? I've already got Mrs. Weasly on me about it. Now, you're saying I'm going to have a dancey house elf version of her after me as well? I'll be as round as Uncle Vernon in no time between the two of them." Both him and the professor shuddered at the thought of the whale. Snape watched as Harry began to make his way through the small portion of food, eyes downcast and slightly unfocused. The potion's master was not oblivious to the boy's avoidance of any sort of talk about what had been done to him. However, with the crazy schedules of the ongoing school year and Harry taking extra classes, he had managed to keep pushing it off, until Severus decided it could wait for a time when they would be able to really talk when needed and not just when there was time.

"You may have muscle tone from your years of Quddidtch, but you are as skinny as a rail. I refuse to allow such a twig in my manor. You could be knocked over by a stray potion fume, and then where would we be? I will not be interfering in Snippy's attempts, I can assure you that." Harry snorted and smirked at the professor. The man said most everything with such a straight face, he just had to wonder whether it hurt to hold in what must be howling laughter at his own wittiness.

The rest of the meal was completed in comfortable silence (and yes, Snape did make Harry eat more than half a plate's worth). Without putting their plates away, they stood to leave for the train station. As Harry turned away reluctantly, years of being not allowed to eat and being the one to clear the table, he heard a familiar crack behind him and was proud of himself for not flinching. When he turned back around, he found that the table had been completely cleared and scrubbed down.

"Come along, Mr. Potter." Snape called to him from the doorway, wondering what had captured the boy's attention now. He always seemed to get a bit distracted by things, and he would quickly lose track of time when he did so.

Harry was excited to leave the castle for the first time in his life. It had become his home over the past eight years, as he had never had a safe place to leave the school for. Now though he was leaving for a new place, a place Snape encouraged him to call his home. Harry was both terrified and bursting with anticipation. Everything changed for him that one night, that now seemed ages ago, when he stepped through the door he stood before. Now, stepping out of it would change his life again; he would be stepping into a new chapter of his life. Harry let his eyes linger for a moment over the bare stone walls of Snape's quarters, before finally taking that last step.

* * *

**Hope this chap explained some things, and made sense. I start and stop in the middle of sections so much that sometimes I forget things or right something that is a complete rewrite of an earlier section, or I just plain forget things that I've written and end up contradicting myself. Ah, the joys of being a way too busy writer. :)**

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

You Can Live: Chapter 3

**This story is a little hard for me to write, 'cause I really only remember the movies, so I hope Harry isn't too OC. I admit that he will be a bit, but let me know if you think he's being completely different, and that I have made an original character and labeled him as Harry Potter. **

**No slash here, only guardian/ward psuedo-parent/child relationship and friendships. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except for the plot. I would be able to afford school if that were the case.**

**Warnings: SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND OTHER IMPORTANT NOTES!**

_**Digitalis Purpurea**_

Snape looked over the top of his Daily Prophet at his charge. Harry had been quiet for most of the trip, merely asking how long the ride would take at the beginning. He appeared to be very fascinated with staring out the window, despite the perfectly good book sitting in his lap. Severus decided to see what had captured the boy's interest so deeply and took a peek out of the train car.

It was quite lovely, Snape would admit. There were a few late bloomers still open and some fresh flowers were just beginning to blossom in the summer heat. There wasn't another town or vehicle or person in sight, leaving nothing but the open countryside, in all its glory. He even spotted Lily's favorite flower, _Digitalis Purpurea_. Lily loved the flower for its brilliant color and unique shape. He could hear her now, telling him all about the garden she would have when she grew up. She loved flowers, and always sought to teach Severus everything she knew about each one they came across. Though Snape already knew most everything she told him, he would never pass up the opportunity to see Lily light up talking about gardenias and fire lilies and lavender bushes- Harry's voice startled him out of his musings.

"I never really got to take it in when we were jumping from place to place searching for the Horcruxes. I'm pretty certain we at least passed through here at one point. It really is quite lovely." The contentment on the boy's face was inspiring. Despite everything he went through, growing up without parents, betrayal, pain, the war, he could still find it in him to smile at a blue sky and a field of flowers. _Thank Merlin, he was stronger than anyone ever thought._

"I was wondering, Sir, what you might have me...do at your residence for you?" Snape quirked a brow at the odd question. Then it made sense.

"I already have a house elf, Harry. I am not in need of another one. The only chores I will require you to do are to keep your areas well kept, to not come unannounced into my laboratory, and do not _touch_ anything in my laboratory. Understand?" Harry seemed a bit confused but nodded nonetheless. Without a daily list of chores, he was really unsure as to how he would keep occupied. However, he was sure he could find something to do in the country. And maybe Snape would be willing to teach him some more potions.

The rest of the train ride was over quickly. The station they exited on was quiet, only three other passengers exiting with them. Harry and Severus carried their meager personal belongings with them, as they went in search of a taxi.

Snape had explained to Harry that the nearby town was mostly muggle, though there were one or two wizard families in residence. However, he did not have to worry about being spotted flying on his broom or using magic, because his property was a good ways away from any prying eyes.

As the car went down the road, Harry was once again drawn to look out the window. Gone were pristine green lawns and identical houses. Gone were the nosy neighbors that still didn't see anything. And gone was the dread and fear that had made him their playground every summer previous. Harry was excited at the prospect of living somewhere else, anywhere else, as long as it wasn't Privet Drive.

They drove through a small town, with little shops lining the way and a farmers market bustling with locals.

"The local farmers are known well around here for their produce. The blackberries are particularly good. I will take you some time." Harry smiled at Snape as the town went out of view. The rest of the drive was filled with gorgeous open fields and then woods and more woods. Due to the large clustering of trees, the house was blocked from Harry's sight until they had pulled far up the long driveway.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. When he was younger, he had pictured the 'dungeon bat' to live in some dark, menacing cave, glaring out from the dark at any other living thing. However, now he found himself staring at a beautiful two story cottage. The wood paneling and stone walls were a dark shade, allowing the cottage to blend in nicely with its surroundings. _Sweet Merlin, there's even a porch!_ He could not stop the look of incredulity directed towards Snape. The potions master in turn raised a brow at him.

"You did not honestly believe I lived in a cave did you?" Harry was able to just barely contain a blush as the thought had crossed his mind. Instead he shrugged and looked out the window again as the car slowed to a stop.

"No. I just never pictured something so sunny." He exited the vehicle before Snape could give a rebuttal. Stepping out, he felt the unpaved drive crunch under his soles and the warmth of the day hit him. A slight breeze carried the scent of rustled grass and dense forest. At the sound of the trunk of the cab closing, Harry quickly turned back to help carry his own luggage in.

"Sorry, Sir." Snape bit back a sigh, because after all the progress he had thought he made that one night so long ago, Harry had near instantly gone back to calling him 'Sir' and 'Professor'. His attempts to get the boy to call him by anything else led nowhere. So, Severus brushed it off for now, and added it to his list of things to work on, and stood holding his bags.

"Gather your things, Potter. It may be a nice day, but I will not have you laze about outside when there are things to be done inside." Harry followed Severus up the steps to the front porch. The wood creaked beneath him in a comforting, strong way, rather than the ominous groans of the Shrieking Shack.

Harry stopped in the doorway, and his mouth dropped open. The interior looked like something out one of those Muggle design magazines. Colorful splashes adorned the wooden floors from the ornate rugs. The walls similarly wood paneled as the floor, and framed landscapes dotted them periodically. A large fireplace, large enough to floo travel in, dominated one wall of what Harry guessed to be the living room. Most all of what they had packed away had already been put in their proper place. Snape sighed.

"Snippy can never leave things lying around. One of her pet peeves." He shot Harry a warning look, then. "Do not think to use such knowledge to your advantage, Potter. I expect you to put away your own things, and clean up after yourself. Snippy will handle most of the house chores and the cooking. I will not have you burden her unnecessarily." Snape regretted his poor choice of words as soon as they had left his mouth, for he did not miss the flash behind Harry's glasses at the word 'burden'. He made a note to watch his tongue more closely.

However, he chose to put it behind them for now. Bringing up every little thing, before either of them got settled could very well lead to the boy running off. Snape would have to tread carefully. This summer would be a long a difficult one; that he was certain of.

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of his bed and tried to take it all in. His own room. One complete with a desk with the same length legs, a comfortable chair, a wardrobe, his own bookshelf, and a queen sized bed with a complete set of sheets and a comforter. It's amazing...but after years of a cupboard, then a room with only a cot and a rickety desk, and then sharing a room with four other boys during every school year left it feeling too empty and large.

Harry walked over to a large window and pulled open the dark curtains. His view was of the back yard and woods. Without hesitation, he unlatched the window and pushed it open, reveling in the lack of bars. The summer air hit him immediately, and he loved it. He took a deep breath, letting the warmth soak into his lungs and the fresh scent of the outdoors calm his worries. When he started to sweat, and feel stifled by the air rather than freed, he closed the window and looked at his small bag. _Should take no time at all._

So he stood and began to unpack his meager belongings. He placed his broom in the corner for easy access, and his photo album took center stage on his desk. Now, with a few articles of hand-me-down muggle clothing in hand, he went over to his oversized wardrobe. When he opened it, however, he nearly dropped his clothes in surprise.

The wardrobe was filled with a wide selection of wizard robes and muggle clothes, ranging all the way from extremely formal robes to t-shirts and sweats. Harry stood there with his mouth open for a few moments, before his wits came back to him. He reached a hand out and fingered the fabric of a midnight blue robe. It had to be the most expensive piece of clothing he had ever felt. Quickly, he pulled away, not wanting to dirty it.

A thought popped into his head then, as he was looking again at all of the clothing in his wardrobe. How was he going to pay Professor Snape back? He didn't want to be a burden on the man. Spying some parchment on his desk, he made up his mind and sat down to write.

* * *

**What do you think Harry's doing? Hmmm...Free hugs to whoever guesses correctly! :)**

**Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

You Can Live: Chapter 4

**So what was Harry doing? Guess you'll just have to read and find out! **

**No slash here, only guardian/ward psuedo-parent/child relationship and friendships. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except for the plot. I would be able to afford school if that were the case.**

**Warnings: SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND OTHER IMPORTANT NOTES!**

**Not Necessary**

Snape had all of his things put away and was reading, giving Harry plenty of time to settle in on his own. With the war being over, he found he had a lot of free time on his hands, as he was no longer playing the double agent twenty-four seven. Therefor, Severus went about reading the immense pile of books he had set aside throughout the years. So engrossed was he in his book that the time had just slipped by, and he was abruptly pulled from the discovery of the usefulness of mandrake powder mixed with fruit bat teeth and extract of pine sap by a loud crack a foot from him.

"Snippy has prepared dinner for Master Snape and Harry Potter." The elf gave him a look that spoke volumes of her determination to see him at the table with food on his plate. Snape nodded and set his book aside.

"Thank you, Snippy. I will be down momentarily." Snippy bowed low and popped out and presumably to the dining room.

When Snape entered the dining room, he was surprised to find Harry standing by his chair stock still. He did not even look up when Snape came in.

"Harry, what are you doing? Sit down. Snippy will be in to serve us shortly." Harry looked up at him then and nodded.

"Yes, Sir." Snape sighed and gave the young man a look. His former student merely settled in and looked down at the table, instead of at him.

"Potter, how many times have I told you to call me Severus or Snape? Countless, I assure you. And why did you not simply sit at the table? Why stand next to it until I had to give you express permission, like one would a dog? For Merlin's sake, look at me when I am speaking to you." Harry's brow furrowed at the harsh tone and looked up to meet the man's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Si-" Another sharp look cut him off, before he could finish the word. "I'm sorry, Severus. I was unsure how I was to conduct myself in your home. You'll have to forgive me, as I'm sure I will mess up again." Snippy popped in to serve the two men, cutting off anything Snape might have said. To be honest, he had only opened his mouth to respond, but in a moment for the history books, he really didn't know what to say.

They sat in pseudo-companionable silence. Harry's mind was calculating his every move and action, making sure he didn't mess anything up in front of his new guardian. Snape was trying to think of some way to assure Potter that he was safe from any supposed wrath. They had grown close during the year, and Harry had on more than one occasion run to him after a vicious nightmare, but that had been at Hogwarts- Harry's safe place. Now they were in a strange, new house, and were living together. Severus figured, that in Harry's mind, he didn't know the 'rules'. He had seen Snape mad before, plenty of times, but this was a different situation with a completely different setting. There was no one else around for him to run to if Snape did anything to him (the most of which would only ever be shouting or chores, and if he must, grounding).

Snippy popped back into the room, interrupting his thoughts. Snape raised a brow at the jingling bag she carried and the sealed letter that accompanied it. The house elf bowed and laid the objects next to his plate.

"Snippy has collected these from strange owl at the wards, Master Snape." Snape, still surprised at the sudden influx in mail, (never before had he received more than a letter from Dumbledor, ensuring he still lived) nodded and waved the house elf away, who then promptly popped out of the room.

Harry did not even lift his head in curiosity as to what Snape now held, which the potions master found a bit odd. Then again, the boy was not as he had once thought, and given his recent strong of odd behaviors, perhaps the boy was trying to be polite and give Snape his privacy.  
Severus recognized the seal of Gringotts immediately, and he was once again puzzled.

_"Regards to Master Severus Snape, Order of Merlin First Class, _

_ This afternoon, the exact amount of five hundred galleons has been transferred from the Potter vault into the Snape Vault. Per Master Potter's instructions, some of the funds were sent directly to you for you to use at your leisure. Please visit us here at Gringotts, if you instead wish to deposit the coins into your vault._

_ -Boris Shingleton, Head of Platinum Branch 11"_

Snape continued to stare at the letter for a long time, wondering when it was going to vanish and Potter was going to jump up laughing at him. He glanced at the boy across from him and determined that he was not trying to hold in laughter, only pushing his food around on his plate. Severus looked at the bag next to him and, after gingerly laying the letter down, slowly took hold of the drawstrings. As soon as he caught a glimpse of the shining gold he drew it shut.

"Mr. Potter, what is this?" Harry looked up for the first time that evening. His expression was one of sincerity that even Snape could not deny.

"I just guessed on the amount, Sir. If that's not enough then I'll simply write to them again and-" Snape held up a hand to silence him.

"Not enough for what, Harry? Why would you ever think to give me such a...generous amount of your own money?" Harry bit the inside of his cheek, and pushed his food around a bit more. He didn't quite meet Snape's eyes when he finally answered him.

"Well, for all of the clothes, Sir. I mean...I just assumed they were for me. I didn't mean to be presumptuous. They all looked to be my size, and I just figured- I'm sorry. I wasn't sure how much that all cost, so I just guessed. Like I said, if that's not enough I can write to Gringotts again and have them transfer more." Severus had sat completely silent as Harry babbled across from him. Once the stream of words stopped tumbling from his mouth, the boy turned bright red and went back to his favorite game of playing with his food. Snape got his mind fixed back in place and set out to disabuse Harry of this notion.

"Harry, I asked Snippy to pick out a variety of clothes for you, as your own wardrobe was terribly lacking. You are my ward now, and such necessities as clothes, food, shelter and supplies for whomever you decide to apprentice under are my responsibility. Think of them as gifts if you will. In short," Snape picked up the heavy bag and placed it beside Potter very pointedly. "You do not need to reimburse me for them."

Harry still looked confused, but nodded. Turning back to his still half covered plate, he found that his appetite was still not enough to finish the absurd amount given to him. His fork scratched against the plate again, and Snape gritted his teeth.

"Snippy will tie you to your chair until you finish all that is on your plate, and I will allow her to do it, if you do not stop with that incessant scraping." Harry nearly dropped the fork in his swiftness to obey. He stared at his food for a few more moments, contemplating the possibility of him actually eating all of it, and then set about at least trying to follow orders.

* * *

**Some Snarky Snape for ya' :) I like his bite :) Makes the contrast to his great care and gentleness that much better. :)**

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

You Can Live: Chapter 5

**Chapters in between lots of angst/action are really hard for me to get through. I always lay out my big points of a story in my head, but the inbetween stuff gets me :/ Hope this works though! :)**

**No slash here, only guardian/ward psuedo-parent/child relationship and friendships. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except for the plot. I would be able to afford school if that were the case.**

**Warnings: SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND OTHER IMPORTANT NOTES!**

**No One Can Sleep**

Harry tossed and turned for the better part of an hour, before giving in. He sat up and turned on his light, rubbing his eyes, before reaching for his glasses. His hand brushed against the soft velvet of the bag from Gringotts. That whole incident was one of the main reasons Harry was having trouble sleeping.

The boy had done his best to obey Snape and finish what Snippy had served him, but he had finally managed to convince his new guardian and a very determined house elf that he simply could not eat any more. Hogwarts was where he typically got his food intake back on track, for the most part, but his stomach never quite got used to it. It seemed like it was perpetually shrunk from all of those hungry summers.

After though, he was at a loss of what to do. He had taken the liberty of exploring the house. All in all, it was pretty normal. The best part, he found, was the extensive library and a garden in the back. No doubt, Snape used it mainly for growing potions ingredients, but Harry knew a tomato when he saw one. Maybe his guardian would let him tend to it. It had been his favorite chore at the Dursley's.

Another interesting thing he had come across was Snippy's little home. She had been settling in for the night, but had heard him creeping about and came out to see if he needed anything. When he said he hadn't, that he was just looking around, Snippy got very excited and took him around the kitchen, before showing him her nook. It was not unlike Kreacher's little cupboard at Grimmauld Place. It was tucked away in a corner of the kitchen. A small blanket and pillow cushioned the bottom and in the corner was a couple of books. Snippy proudly explained that Master Snape had let her borrow whatever books she wanted from the library. _Such a good Master he is. Harry Potter so lucky to have Master Snape as guardian. So lucky._

He couldn't have agreed with her more. The man had done so much for him, helped him through so much, and now he had taken Harry in and away from his Aunt and Uncle's place. He was really at a loss of how to pay him back. Obviously literally paying him won't work, as he had foiled Harry's attempts earlier, but what else was Harry supposed to give the man? Snape had already told him that he didn't want Harry to do a lot of housework, and Harry had had to stop Snippy from banging her head with a rolling pin when she caught him absentmindedly cleaning the kitchen. Snape gave him a good glare for that one, and Harry was almost sure he was out of the house on the first night. That would have been a new summer record for him; sleeping outside usually didn't happen until two weeks in. Not that he would have minded, given where they were really was a lot nicer than Privet Drive.

Harry finally shook himself out of his thoughts by yawning. He, however, did not settle back down to sleep. He could yawn all he wanted, but he knew for a fact that sleep would not come to him for a good time yet. So, he grabbed his wand and crept out of his room after casting a silencing charm on himself. His Uncle Vernon was livid when he got woken in the middle of the night by Harry just walking to the bathroom; he couldn't imagine that Snape would be too happy with him prowling about either.

The library was quiet, peaceful, and a lot less spooky than the one in Hogwarts that first year. The carpet felt good against his bare feet as he crossed over it to examine the books on the shelves. A healthy amount of them were potions books or books all about ingredients Harry knows are used for potions. Shocker. What did surprise him, however, was when he came across an entire section of Muggle science fiction and fantasy novels. Harry may have never gotten the chance to read them for himself, but he was very familiar with how popular _Lord of the Rings_ and _Game of Thrones_ and _Ender's Game_ were. He eagerly snatched the first of the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy and curled up in a nearby chair. Once settled, he cast a floating lumos charm and set about reading.

* * *

Severus had never been able to get much sleep. When he was younger, it was usually because of his drunk father always wandering into the house in the middle of the night. As he grew up to become a Death Eater and subsequently a spy, the constant stress and vigilance put him on edge so he would wake at any sound, a reason he was so good at catching students out after hours. In consequence, after years of restless nights, even having no threats looming over him, he could not sleep for more than a few hours at a time.

The small mantle clock he kept in his room told him it was only four in the morning, but that wasn't unusual for him. So, he decided to get a head start on some potion orders that he had been putting off. Donning a more casual set of robes, it was summer after all and his house, he quietly exited his rooms and crept down the hall. He spotted a light coming from the library not ten seconds later.

He quirked a brow. It was also not unusual for Snippy to have the occasional restless night and to exchange her books. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly, and he peeked his head in to catch a glimpse of the sneaky house elf. Both of his eyebrows drew up when he instead found his young ward asleep in a chair, a book open across his lap and a Lumos charm hanging next to him.

Snape couldn't truly say he was all that surprised. He knew of Harry's nightmares, and years of living with the Dark Lord in your head was not conducive to sleep. There was also little doubt that Potter's venturing out of his room in the night was in part due to being in a new place with Severus as his guardian. The little incident at dinner most likely chipped in as well. Snape stood and contemplated the boy for a few moments.

Harry might look a lot like his father, but there was definitely more of his mother in him than James. His love for reading and his too-big heart and his bull-headedness. Oh yes. Lily Evans Potter lived on in her son. The potions master softened ever so slightly, not that he would ever admit to such an outrageous conclusion, and quietly approached the boy. Carefully, Snape slid Harry's glasses off. Then, he pointed his wand at the chair and transformed it into a comfortable couch. He finished by settling some summoned blankets over the boy, and making sure he wasn't about to fall off the furniture.

Snape snorted and rolled his eyes. That would be just like the boy, to counteract his attempts to make him safe, or in this case comfortable. Finally satisfied, the man slowly stood, then proceeded out of the library and down the hallway. Snape thought about his young ward on his way to his lab.

It was evident by the page the book was opened to that Harry had been awake for a long time. How did Snape not hear the boy walking to the library? Anything moving about in the hall would have woken him instantly, unless... the boy had learned a bit about stealth from the war, and no doubt had to be cautious when at the Dursely's. Harry had to have placed a silencing charm on himself. Yes, that made more sense, for as far as Snape could recall from Harry falling asleep in his chambers at school, the boy snored like a dragon when not having nightmares. He must have fallen asleep in the chair without taking the silencing charm off beforehand.  
Snape shook his head at the boy's actions. Harry acts very mature, yet there is something about him that can still make you think of him as a child. However, it was a bit too early for the potions professor's mind to be contemplating such a difficult, most likely sensitive topic, so he decided it best left until morning. Well, later in the morning.

He did have things to do after all.

* * *

**Thanks to all y'all who are reviewing and putting this in your favorites pile! :) I luv hearing what you guys like and what could use a little work. :) Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :)**

**Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

You Can Live: Chapter 6

**First and foremost, I want to thank Babs707PertemisDrarry for such a lovely review. You were right. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews, and when I have they've been really short. Not that I don't appreciate every single one that I get, but what you particularly said really made me smile. :) **

**PS Glad my characters don't seem too OC :)**

**PPS I will most likely not be updating next week, as every night next week I will be at dress rehearsals and then performing. Next Saturday, however does mark the beginning of my spring break, so I hope to use my week off to get a lot of writing done to make up for the missed week. :) Sorry and thanks :)**

**No slash here, only guardian/ward psuedo-parent/child relationship and friendships. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except for the plot. I would be able to afford school if that were the case.**

**Warnings: SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND OTHER IMPORTANT NOTES!**

**Wards**

Harry shot upright and fell out of the chair he had fallen asleep in. The sudden shock and pain, no matter how insignificant, brought back flashes of his time at the Dursley's.

"_What did you do now you Freak!?"_ Harry flinched as his uncle's voice rang through his head, and he began to struggle on to his feet. He found himself caught in a blanket; it felt like being caught in the Devil's Snare again, and panic rose as he couldn't rush to stand before his uncle.

"Is Master Harry alright? Snippy did not mean to frighten Master Harry." The small, meek voice snapped Harry back to the present. His breathing was rapid, but calming now, and he noticed that he had apparently been sleeping on a couch with a blanket over him. But how-?

"Master Snape, wants Snippy to see if Master Harry is awake. He says he wishes to talk to Master Harry before breakfast." Harry shook his head to clear it and rubbed his eyes to clear them. His glasses were around here somewhere, and he rather liked being able to fully see who he was talking to, rather than just a blurry blob in the middle of the room.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be right down. But, um, Snippy?" The blurry blob got very close then, close enough that Harry reeled back and wacked his head on the arm of the couch.

"Master Harry's lips are moving, but Snippy can not hear Master Harry." Oh, right. He must have fallen asleep with his silencing charm still on. He removed it and repeated what he had said. Snippy smiled then and bounced on her feet.

"Is there something I can do for Master Harry? Snippy will love whatever the task is." Harry felt rather awkward at the amount of pure excitement radiating from the house elf at only the prospect of doing something for him.

"Well, can you get my glasses for me? I think I fell asleep with them on and-" Harry was once again startled by the blob coming towards him, only this time, they slipped his glasses onto his face, and the world came back into focus. Harry let of the small breath he had apparently been holding and let a small smile peek out.

"Thanks, Snippy. I'll just get dressed before I come downstairs." Snippy nodded and bowed, before disappearing in a loud crack. Harry smiled sadly as having Snippy around made him think a lot of Dobby. He was hoping he would be able to convince Snape to let him visit the grave he had dug for the loyal creature. Wait-speaking of-

"Kreacher!" A vicious looking house elf appeared right in front of Harry and bowed. Harry nodded his head in greeting and felt a sort of relief wash over him.

"Is something Kreacher can do for Master? Is Master coming back to home of Mistress?" The house elf eyed him critically, no doubt judging his state of entanglement, but making no move to assist him. Harry shook his head in the negative, and he swore Kreacher seemed happy about his answer.

"No, Kreacher. I just wanted to see if I could call you from here, and to ask how Grimmauld Place is doing." Kreacher grumbled under his breath about _Master make Kreacher come for fun. Mistress never play tricks on Kreacher,_ before answering.

"Mistress's house is well. Kreacher takes good care of Mistress's things. Is Master wanting anything else?" Harry knew that was all he was going to get from the disgruntled house elf, so figured he would leave it at that. He nodded, and Kreacher was gone in a snap. As he then contemplated his own situation a fierce set of feet were making their way quickly up the stairs. Harry got tense and grabbed for his wand on instinct. A rush of embarrassment flooded his cheeks when he realized it was Professor Snape.

The man looked as if he had rushed up the stairs, and his own wand was drawn. His eyes scanned the room in a matter of seconds and then narrowed at Harry suspiciously.

"Why did my ward alarm just alert me that they had been breached, Mr. Potter? Hmm?" Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looked up at the man over the tops of his glasses.

"Sorry, Si- I mean Severus. It must have been Kreacher." Snape raised an eyebrow as he slipped his wand back into his robes. His eyes ran over Harry and his little predicament, much as Kreacher's had, but Harry could see the well concealed amusement in the man's eyes.

"The grouchy house elf from...the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix?" Snape sneered as his tongue tied. Harry was now the owner and Secret Keeper of Grimmauld Place. He had yet to allow anyone else be acknowledged by the house.

Harry nodded and went about freeing himself from the blanket more calmly now. Only once he was standing and folding the blanket up, out of force of habit, did he speak.

"Yeah. I was curious as to whether he would come to me, if I called him from here. He did, though can't say he was happy about it. I didn't know you had wards up, Severus. I won't do such a thing without warning you ahead of time ever again." Snape nodded in acceptance of the terms with a slight scowl at the false alarm.

"See that you do. You can't go around allowing anyone in here. Now, instead of waiting downstairs to speak with you, I will simply carry out our conversation up here." Harry nodded with a noticeable amount of trepidation. Being told by an adult that they want to speak to you has never led to a nice chat over tea. Harry didn't move to sit, until Snape rolled his eyes and patted next to him on the couch. Harry sat at a respectable distance from the potions master and gave him his full attention.

"Harry, what, may I ask, possessed you to wander around my house under a silencing charm in the middle of the night?" Harry was nervous and when he was nervous he got stupid. He had learned a bit from his mistakes, mainly that his mouth got him in trouble quite a lot, so to prevent digger himself into a deeper hole, he clammed up. Snape waited patiently for an answer, holding his brow raised until the boy would speak. However, he was not well known for his patience, and he quickly grew irritated.

"Speak boy. I am merely curious." Harry could hear the irritation in his voice, and growing scowl, but he didn't see any real anger. He decided to take his chances.

"I didn't want to wake you. I know my uncle didn't appreciate me making such a racket at night, so I figured it would only be polite." Snape gazed at him for a few moments, moments long enough to make Harry uncomfortable. Finally, the man shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I am not your uncle, am I? What if you had fallen in the dark or someone stole you away in the middle of the night and you called out for help? I would not have heard you. Besides, I will on most occasions, be up at that hour. I might even be inclined to join you. If you feel so compelled for a midnight prowl, be sure to invite me next time." Harry was confused, but nodded anyway. Was he saying he didn't mind if Harry woke him? That didn't make sense. The man then sighed and brushed imaginary lint from his trousers before standing.

"Mr. Potter, if you would, get dressed and then come down to breakfast. Snippy will retrieve you, if I think you are taking too long, understand?" Oh, yes. Harry understood. His privacy would be nonexistent if he did not adhere to the strict meal schedule. Severus nodded, then left the room, leaving Harry alone in the quiet library.

Harry turned back to the couch to grab the book he was reading and put it back in its spot on the shelf. As he slid the book home, something dawned on him. Snape hadn't blinked when he saw the couch. Did he- Harry was certain he was going insane, but- did he tuck Harry in?

* * *

**Just try to picture Snape tucking Harry in without smiling. I dare ya! :)**

**Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

You Can Live: Chapter 7

**Please don't hate me...but I just found out I will not be able to update next Saturday...And with that, enjoy the chapter! :)**

**No slash here, only guardian/ward psuedo-parent/child relationship and friendships.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except for the plot. I would be able to afford school if that were the case.**

**Warnings: SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND OTHER IMPORTANT NOTES!**

**Instinct**

Harry got dressed quickly, opting for an old baggy shirt and worn jeans, hand-me-downs from Dudley. Snape might have changed his mind and wanted Harry to do some chores after breakfast. He found the man already seated with tea in hand. Snippy was padding to and fro across the kitchen, setting plates out; she even pulled a chair out for Harry, which to be honest made him a bit uncomfortable. However, he nodded his thanks, and sat across from Severus. The man kept his gaze locked on the paper set out next to him, and didn't even look up when Harry sat down.

The only time Snape looked up was to give Harry a very pointed glare when he tried to refuse all of the food Snippy was heaping onto his plate. Even the house elf froze, spoon halfway between his plate and the scrambled eggs and gave him a look that dared him to argue. Harry had no doubt that Mrs. Weasley would love her. When Snippy had finished serving them, she took her leave, and even then Severus did not look up.

Harry was starting to squirm in his seat. He had sat down without asking, but...he knew Snape would want him to clean his plate, but did that mean he should start eating? It probably did, but still. What if-?

"Are you not hungry, Mr. Potter? I could always call Snippy back in to take your plate away, and save it for later." Harry, now entirely unsure of the man's intentions, almost said yes just to see what he would do, but then his stomach growled. So he just picked up his fork without answering, biting his tongue when he saw the corner of Severus's mouth twitch.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, but when Harry was full (he had only finished half the plate) he set his fork down and stared at the potions professor. His uncle always had him wait for his list of chores until it was sure to be too late for Harry to finish them all. Harry hoped, that if that was Snape's intention, he would grow annoyed by his staring and just tell him what he wanted Harry to do.

"Despite what you may be thinking, your staring will not make things go any faster." Harry huffed and picked up his fork to play with it. As soon as it scraped across the ceramic, a hand whipped out and grabbed his wrist. The fork clattered to the floor, and Harry wrenched back violently. This caused him to fall off of his chair and bang his knee on the floor. He hissed and winced as he slowly stood back up.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to pull away. I promise I won't-"

"Harry." The boy bit his tongue and very hesitantly brought his gaze up. He had expected to see anger, rage, or even a little indignation; what he found, however, was a bit of sadness, guilt and...a whole lot of nothing being thrown up in front of it. Harry tensed as Snape stood and slowly walked over to him. He kept his hands in plain view as he brought them to rest on Harry's shoulders. They were meant to be a comfort, a grounding of sorts, not a threat or confinement.

"I want you to understand something. Look at me, please." It wasn't a barked command, but it held enough authority for Harry to understand that it wasn't a suggestion. He allowed his green eyes to meet with the older man's darker ones. Once he had the boy's full attention, the man continued.

"I will never hurt you. What your relatives did to you was beyond wrong, and you did not deserve it. However, I will discipline you if I deem it necessary, but it will in no way resemble what the Dursleys did to you. It will be like a detention at Hogwarts, cleaning cauldrons and the like. Never will there will physical punishment of any sort. You have no reason to fear such a thing from me, understand." Harry nodded. He knew Severus was nothing like his uncle. The man had proven that just by the simple act of smiling at him, no matter how small, and protecting him. Harry just had to get his instinctual reactions to subside, so as not to offend the man he had such a strong respect for.

"I do understand, Sir. I just...I don't mean to...react that way. I'm sorry." Snape rolled his eyes and patted his shoulders gently.

"Harry, if you keep apologizing I might sick Snippy on you." Harry chuckled at the thought of a house elf wielding a wooden spoon and the tension of the previous moments drained away.

"Now, there was something I wanted to discuss with you." Snape guided him back to the table, and they sat back down.

"You have to start thinking about what field of study you are interested in and who you wish to apprentice under this upcoming fall. You do not need to give me a definitive answer now, but I will not have you trying to decide the night before summer ends." Harry nodded. He had been thinking about it for a few weeks now, before school even ended, and had already come to a decision.

"I have a feeling you will have your pick of masters, for who would turn down teaching the Boy Who Lived. But I must know with enough time, so I can supply you with what you will need." Harry was wondering if he should just ask Severus now. That way if he said no, he would have the rest of the summer to make a new decision.

"Well, Severus, I was kind of thinking I might want to apprentice under you." The room was silent for a few moments, as Severus sat temporarily shocked and Harry fretted that he had been presumptuous. However, Severus was quick to break the quiet.

"I...must say I am a bit surprised. I was sure you would choose to go the Auror route instead." Harry wasn't surprised that Snape thought that. Everyone else probably assumed the same thing, but he had had enough of blood shed.

"I'm sure a lot of people think that, but I've had enough of chasing evil wizards to last a life time. You actually taught me something different that could be used to help people without me hurling hexes at people. I want to learn more from you. If that's okay, I mean. You don't have to. I just- you know. It seemed cool, but-"

"Yes." Harry cut of his rambling and gave Snape a tentative smile.

"Really? I can apprentice under you?" Snape liked seeing the childish joy that spread across Harry's face, and nodded. The boy beamed then, seemingly overjoyed at the prospect of apprenticing under the Bat of the Dungeons.

"And as you are staying with me this summer, you might as well start early. I made a promise to myself that if I survived the war, I would give up my position as Potions Master at Hogwarts and open my own shop. I recently bought a building in a nearby wizarding community, and I would like your help getting it set up, so it can be opened in the fall. Is this acceptable to you?" Harry nodded enthusiastically. It actually did sound great.

Snape once again smiled at the boy's enthusiasm and nodded.

"Very well. We can start next week. This week we can just spend getting you used to the house and nearby town. But I don't want to here any whining when I put you to work next week." His stern tone wasn't enough to completely conceal his own happiness at having Harry eager to help him and learn from him.

"No, Sir. Was there anything you wanted me to do for you today, Sir?" Snape raised a brow at the direction the conversation had taken.

"No, Harry. I actually thought we could instead go out on a trip to the town. I like to go to the farmer's market, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" Again the boy's face lit up, and Snape stood.

"Well, then get out of those work clothes and put something decent on. I will not have the locals think I took in a homeless boy. Nothing too nice though. It is a nice day and I wish to walk." Harry nodded and went to change into something more appropriate. The Dursley's usually never let him out of the house unless it was to do yard work, so the baggy clothing was typical for him.

Once he returned down stairs and Severus deemed him appropriately dressed, they headed out into a warm, sunny day.

* * *

**Snape snapped for a moment when Harry scraped the fork across the plate like he had the night previous, that's why he grabbed Harry's wrist. He was stupid and wasn't thinking...thought I should clear that up...**

**See you in two weeks! :)**

**Please Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

You Can Live: Chapter 8

**Hope this chapter's length is more to your liking! :) I've introduced a couple of OC's in here. I normally am not a fan of OC's but these kind of came to life on their own. I'm not sure about there role in the rest of the story, but there will be an OC villain coming in to play in this story, a bit later on. Can't wait to introduce you ;)**

**No slash here, only guardian/ward psuedo-parent/child relationship and friendships.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except for the plot. I would be able to afford school if that were the case.**

**Warnings: SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND OTHER IMPORTANT NOTES!**

**Proud**

Harry loved the walk to town. It was a bit long, but the scenery was beautiful and the whole area was peaceful and quaint. The young man was having a hard time containing his excitement at being outdoors and seeing a new place. He caught Severus giving him amused looks a couple of times, and blushed. He would calm for a little bit, stop acting like such a child, before getting excited once more.

Snape was glad to see the boy so happy. Harry obviously loved being outside, so the man made a mental note to either take Harry to town at least once a week, or send him out to go flying in the far field inside the wards. Severus decided to point out some of the different plants they came across as they walked and describe to Harry how they could be used in potions. The boy soaked it all up like a sponge. That made the man curious.

"I never noticed you to care this much about learning when you were in school. You fell asleep in my class enough times to make me believe you did not care." Harry rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I really would try to study, but with the nightmares and everything else going on every year, I could never get all of it to stick or make sense in my head. I was up most nights, cause I couldn't sleep, and ended up sleeping during classes. And, to be honest, Sir, you were a bit of a git in school. After a while, I figured you were probably going to fail me whether I actually managed to brew a potion correctly or not, so I focused on other things. Hermione managed to pull me through most of the time, so I owe her a lot for getting me through school each year, despite everything going on." Snape took this information in and decided to clear a few things up.

"I can't say I am completely sorry for being a git, as you say. It would not take long for the Dark Lord to hear I was being companionable with the Boy-Who-Lived, and he would surely have used that as a way to get close to you. I must also admit, that I had made...unjust assumptions of you the moment you walked through the doors. All I saw was my old school nemesis, and I kept that at the forefront of my mind. It was a bit unfair to you, and might have pushed me to be harsher to you than I would have, but again, it would have done more harm than good, if I was found to be close with Harry Potter." Harry nodded and didn't skip a beat in saying,

"It's alright, Sir. I understand. Thank you though, for continuing to watch out for me despite the danger to yourself and the bad memories my attitude brought up." They both let the matter drop, then as they were getting really close to the town. Snape could have sworn Harry was vibrating, and the thought quirked the corner of his lip up.

It wasn't too busy in the square. Most people didn't come out until lunch or after, so they were beating the crowds. That was Snape's intention. He decided it would be best not to press his luck and throw Harry head first into a giant swarm of strangers. From what he had gathered, Harry had very little experience in the Muggle world, despite growing up in it. His world consisted of to and from a terrible Muggle elementary school, an eventful zoo trip, and a Muggle play ground. Snape had been surprised to find that Petunia hadn't sent him to the stores to do the shopping for her, but he assumed they didn't want to risk anyone seeing him and connecting his 'freakiness' to their 'perfect little family'. The very thought made Severus want to hex something.

Instead, he settled for pointing things out to Harry, all of the different shops and vendors. He wasn't surprised, as much as he would have been at least, to find that Harry's favorite store had been the small, limited book store. They spent a good half hour in there, before Snape steered them towards the farmer's market. The day was still young, but all of the farmers were there and had their produce out.

Harry was practically drooling. At the Dursley's, he took care of the garden, but was never allowed to try anything he grew. It always ended up in a salad for the Dursley's, but wouldn't get eaten. It was just too healthy for Duddykins. The fruit at Hogwarts was great, but he couldn't help but wonder if using magic on them changed how they would taste. While Harry was busy roaming the booths, Snape approached a booth manned by an older couple. The woman smiled brightly at him, while her husband was taking some more produce from the truck.

"Hello there, Dearie. Gotta say, we've lived around here for a long time, but never seen you here." Snape didn't smile back per say, but he didn't give off his usual 'I just smelled something horrible' expression.

"I've owned a house nearby for quite a few years. I would visit occasionally, but I never had the opportunity to really make it my own. Now that we've officially moved in, I thought I should get more acquainted with the town." The husband had come to the front towards them and heard the last bit of the conversation.

"Always good to meet new neighbors. I'm George and this is my wife Clara." Snape took the proffered hand and was pleased with the firm handshake. An alias was on the tip of his tongue, when he realized...there was no need for one. The war was over; he was no longer a spy. They were in a pre-dominantly muggle town where no one would recognize their names.

"Severus. And..." He looked around to see if he could spot Harry when he spotted the boys unruly hair only a couple booths away. Clara had been following his eyes, and smiled when she found what he was looking at.

"Is that your son? He looks like a sweet boy." Snape's lips curled up at that, but then he forced himself to shake his head.

"No. He's...I'm his god father. I went to school with his mother, and we were very close friends. Harry lost both of his parents when he was very young, and I was only just able to get guardianship of him." Not entirely false. Snape knew Lily would have made him a god father if...things went very differently. Clara put a hand over her heart and sighed.

"That is just terrible. I can't imagine what he had to go through if you were trying to get custody of him for so long. We have two boys, and they have their own families by now. If one of them, Heaven forbid, was lost to us, we would certainly take in the children. Can't have them growing up with strangers." Snape nodded, while deciding not to correct her. He would have wanted to take custody of Harry if he knew what was going on in the Dursley's house and if he wasn't a spy. Circumstances forced his hand. At least, that's what helps him sleep better at night. He gave the couple a surreptitious glance, wondering what it was about them that made him loosen his tongue so much.

"Yes, but he is a very strong boy. He has been through a lot, yet still smiles almost everyday." Snape looked over at Harry just then, and found him beaming at a farmer that offered him a free apple. The boy looked up and caught Severus's eye. The potion's master gestured for him to come over, and Harry waved goodbye at the nice man before wandering towards his guardian. Harry had just reached Severus and was about to say hello to the couple the man was talking to, when a small gang of roughhousing teens ran past, violently knocking Harry into the booth. He pitched forward, unable to stop his descent.

In a matter of seconds, the fruit was everywhere and the baskets were destroyed, leaving the whole thing in shambles. The few bystanders about all cried out in surprise, but walked off to gossip about the happenings with their neighbors instead of helping. George and Clara, instead of bemoaning the fate of their produce, went to see if Harry was alright as Snape helped the boy up.

"Oh Dearie, are you alright? Those boys are always causing trouble." Severus was a little surprised to find Harry shaking slightly. Then he saw how the boy's gaze was locked on George, no doubt waiting for some sort of blow up. The minute the boy was set to rights he dropped back down to the ground and began picking up salvageable fruit.

"Harry-" Severus was worried at the glazed over look the boy was getting.

"I'm really s-sorry, Sir. I'll help you. I can pay for all of t-this, or I can come by and work it off for you if you'd rather-" George stepped forward then and crouched in front of the boy. He laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Harry flinched slightly even as he kept his gaze firmly locked on his task and never met the man's eyes.

"Son, it's alright. Thank you, but Ol' Clara and I've got this." Snape was sorely tempted to whip out his wand and clean in all up in seconds, but that was obviously not an option. So, he crouched down and began helping.

"No, we shall help you." Harry paused for a moment, startled to see Severus on the ground helping an old couple pick up their fallen produce. Shaking his head, Harry went back to his task, and in no time things were cleared away and whatever fruit was salvageable was put in fresh baskets and set back out. Clara turned back into the booth and came back to Severus and Harry bearing a small basket of beautifully ripe blackberries.

"These are for your trouble, and maybe a bit of welcome to town. Just picked yesterday." Severus began to shake his head.

"We couldn't. After you just lost so much-" Clara put a hand on her hip and raised a brow at the potions master.

"I am not asking you to take them. I'm telling you to. They're good for you, and besides..." She eyed Harry up and down, and shook her head.

"You barely even squished the raspberries, young man. You're too skinny." George came up behind them and as he was walking into the booth, called over his shoulder,

"She's right, son. Always is. Best take the berries." Harry blushed and took the basket shoved at him, with a muttered ,'Thank you'. Snape smirked at the boy and thanked George and Clara at a volume that normal people could hear.

With a few more kind exchanges, the two parties parted ways, one back to their booth, the other to start the walk back towards home. Snape put a featherweight charm on the items he carried, and Harry kept a hold of the berries. Harry was unusually quiet during their walk, and kept looking back towards town as if he would never see it again.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Harry?" The boy glanced towards him through his dark fringe and nodded.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you for taking me to town." Snape raised an eyebrow at the tone; it was if Harry thought he would never be allowed back in town. Severus decided to test this theory.

"I have not before been able to explore all there is in town. These trips will no doubt have to become a weekly occurrence at least. I noticed that you enjoyed the book shop a great deal. A visit there every other week should hold you between books, unless, of course, you read like your mother." Harry full on hit the breaks, causing Snape to stop as well. His eyes were wide, and he gazed at Severus in wonder.

"You- you mean...I can go back?" Snape was correct then. This could be an opening into more serious things if he worked it right.

"Of course you can. I would prefer that if you were to go alone you told me first, but I was hoping you would accompany me on the weekly trips to town. Why would you not be allowed to go?" A smile burst across Harry's face at the beginning of Snape's statement, but his cheeks turned bright red, and his eyes met the ground at the question.

"Well...after what I did to George and Clara's booth...I thought...I'd embarrassed you. I didn't think you would want me to go back." Snape shook his head and freed a hand to place it on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, you didn't embarrass me. What happened wasn't even your fault. Some horrific children ran into you and shoved you into the display. It wasn't your fault, but you immediately started to help. That was a good thing, Harry. I'm proud of you, not embarrassed by you." Harry smiled at that, and he would never admit to the tears that started to make his eyes shimmer. He had never heard that before and actually believed it. If people told them they were proud of him, it was because of some heroic thing he did that got a lot of people killed, or Uncle Vernon and...and...someone?...were feeling especially twisted. But here Snape was, telling him that he was proud of him, just for helping someone.

Harry smiled all the way home.

* * *

**What do you think of Ol' George and Clara? I like 'em. :) Glad to be back and updating for you guys. :)**

**Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

You Can Live: Chapter 9

**Glad to see that you all like George and Clara :) I hope to bring them in a bit more later on. Maybe. I don't know, we'll see.**

**Please enjoy :)**

**No slash here, only guardian/ward psuedo-parent/child relationship and friendships.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except for the plot. I would be able to afford school if that were the case.**

**Warnings: SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND OTHER IMPORTANT NOTES!**

**The Garden Bench**

Snippy eagerly popped up to help them with their bags. It wasn't much, just a few books that Snape saw Harry eyeing, a Muggle pen or two that Harry dared to ask for (he thought Mr. Weasely would get a kick out of them), and the blackberries. Snape then told Harry that he was allowed to do what he pleased until lunch, where he fully expected Harry to eat an entire sandwich and whatever else Snippy made up. Severus himself, was going to check on a few things in his potion's lab.

Once the man was gone, Harry hurried off to the kitchen. He called for Snippy, and the house elf appeared beside him the next moment.

"Yes, Master Harry? What can Snippy do for you?" Snippy again seemed ecstatic to have Harry ask something of her. It unnerved Harry a bit, but he just assumed that was how she was; she reminded him a lot of Dobby, which brought a small pang to his heart.

"Um, Snippy, I was wondering if you would let me cook something for lunch? Well, it's a dessert actually." Snippy cocked her head to the side and smiled, her ears flapping a bit when she moved.

"Master Harry is going to make himself something to eat?! Snippy can do this for Master Harry! Unless..." Here Snippy's ears drooped and her eyes grew wide and sad. "Unless Master Harry does not like what Snippy cooks." Harry panicked and tried to reassure her before she picked up the rolling pin she was eyeing. He could already see her banging herself over the head with it, which also didn't bring up any pleasant memories for himself.

"No, Snippy. It's not that. Your cooking is wonderful. I just...I was hoping I could cook something for Severus as a way to say thank you. He does like blackberries correct?" Snippy grew curious again and nodded fervently.

"Oh, yes. Master Snape likes blackberries very much. What is it Master Harry wishes to cook? Snippy must help you." Harry figured he better let her help him some or he would have to spend most of his time stopping her from hurting herself.

"I wanted to make a small blackberry cobbler for him." Snippy smiled and nodded at Harry.

"Yes, Snippy will help Master Harry make this, but we will make enough for Master Harry to eat it also. Master Harry is still too thin." Harry smiled, but rolled his eyes. He was going to have to start tallying how many times people tell him that.

They worked together very well in the kitchen. Harry had gained quite a few years of experience cooking with the Dursleys, and found that he was pretty good at it. At least, he thought he was; the Dursleys never had him not cook for them, and you'd think they would complain long and loud if their food didn't taste good. Snippy knew her way around the kitchen better than he did and was able to grab things for him in a snap, literally. Thankfully, she let him do most of the cooking for the cobbler, as she set about making the main course of lunch. The kitchen was calm and the act of cooking let him just clear his mind and work.

It wasn't long before the cobbler was in the oven, and Harry set the timer for an hour.

"Snippy, could you tell me when forty-five minutes has passed?" That was one thing he should have thought about, he could use a watch...And there he goes again, forgetting he's a wizard.

"Never mind, Snippy. I forgot I can just cast Tempus." Snippy gave him a funny look.

"Master Harry forgot he can do magic?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Well, usually I'm not allowed to use magic during the summer, even last year they cast wards over my aunt and uncle's place so no spells could be cast inside the house or within thirty feet of it. So, it slips my mind occasionally." Snippy still seemed a bit confused, but shrugged her little shoulders and kept cooking.

Harry decided to go out into the back yard. There was plenty of yawn in the back, the boundary marked by the large expanse of trees. In a far corner was a garden that Harry eagerly went over to examine. It was well kept, no doubt by Snippy, despite Snape not staying at the cottage very often. Harry recognized some ingredients for potions in one half of the garden. The other half consisted of vegetables and some other herbs, more for cooking than potion making. There was a bench in the corner of the garden, which Harry admired before sitting on.

It was beautifully carved stone, the designs intricate and very detailed. However, someone also thought to put cushions on the seat to make the bench comfortable. It was such a nice day, and the bench was so comfortable and things were so peaceful that Harry couldn't fight it for long. He fell asleep.

_"Where are your parents, Boy?! That's right! Dead! They left us with the most worthless piece of trash on the planet, cause they went off drunk again! You ungrateful, useless, burden, curse, FREAK!" Harry curled into himself as the blows reigned down. He hadn't done anything. 'Please, Uncle! Please!' He hadn't done anything. He hadn't done anything. Right?_

Harry bolted awake. His heart was pounding, and his neck was sore from the awkward position it had fallen into. He hadn't had a nightmare like that in years; no doubt his mind had been too full of visions from Voldemort to worry about something as insignificant as his horrible home life. He really shouldn't be surprised that they were starting to come back. Harry leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and rubbed his face in his hands.

He then reached back and pulled his wand out.

"Tempus." Harry froze when he saw the time. Then he promptly cursed and ran inside. All manner of thoughts ran through his head, including what Snape would do to him if he had burned the man's house down in his second day there. He mentally catalogued the bench as a good place to sleep, obviously, for when he gets thrown outside.

Reaching the kitchen, he stops when he sees the cobbler cooling on the counter, looking and smelling deliciously unburnt.

"Wha-?" He hears the soft pitter patter of feet behind him and whirls around. Snippy locks eyes with him before waving.

"Master Harry fell asleep. Snippy thinks this is a good thing, so Snippy let Master Harry sleep, and Snippy took out cobbler. Is Master Harry alright?" Her expression goes from earnest and happy to deeply concerned. Harry is thrown for a moment.

"Uh-Thank you, Snippy. But you could have come to wake me up. I was making it, so I should have been more responsible and not left something to burn in the oven." Snippy shakes her head at him, ears flapping.

"Master Harry needs sleep. Snippy knows Master Harry does not sleep as much as he should. Master Snape told Snippy so. Snippy will let Master Harry sleep, if he is able. Snippy is happy to do this." Harry stares dumbfounded for a moment, unused to someone being okay with him dozing off when he was supposed to be doing something. Even Hermione would wack him upside the head, if not just a lecture. He expected at least an unhappy house elf.

"Snippy will get Master Snape for lunch." Then she is gone, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen, nothing short of baffled.

* * *

**Too tired really to think of other things to say...Bye.**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
